Pineapple and Chocolate
by EmilyLovesbooks
Summary: This story is orginally ravenknight118. Tsuna and his guardians are on vacation, little did they know that it was in fact a set up for two shy people to confess their love for each other or it be a fail attempt or Chrome be stolen from him by someone else? tsunaxchrome up for adoption sorry lost inspiration read my last chapter for this though.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanficiton story please tell if you like it. Adopted from ravenknight118 first 2 chapters are his and from chapter 3 It will be mine.

Disclamer: I don't own KHR if I did I woulnd't have everybody call tusna a "No-Good-Tsuna"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Before he became vongola decimo he was dame-tsuna, his grades were less than average and he had zero athletic abilities. Despite that he had grown to have many friends and people that admired him for his unwavering kindness and trust he shows to them.

As the Famiglia stepped off the bus in front of a hotel by a beach, a pair of blue eyes followed the future mafia boss.

Chrome sighed at the thought of her boss, as she liked to call him. "kufufu what's the matter my dear chrome. You seem to not enjoy this vacation that Tsunayoshi has presented us." Mukuro said

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome said as she looked around her face flushed in embarrassment. " I just was thinking about how the boss has seemed to grow over the years. I do hope to enjoy this vacation with the whole Famiglia, but it's just that… Mukuro-sama"

Mukuro stood there smiling with a evil little glint in his eye. Chrome looks at him and wonders just what is he thinking. "Oh well at least I can watch boss from afar." Chrome thought.

**Meanwhile**

"Reborn just what are you planning?" Said a very confused eighteen year old vongola.

Reborn smirked. It was just like his charge to notice something was up. "_His hyper-intuition is getting better_." thought Reborn. So with a sadistic gleam in his eye he said "Dame-tsuna have you forgotten what its like to just have fun with your family?"

Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed "Just leave it to you to do something so random Reborn. Knowing you though there's likely to be something else going on."

"Maa maa you worry too much Tsuna we're here to have fun just go with it ok?" said a very optimistic rain guardian as he looked to his friend with is usual smile plastered on his face.

"Oi don't talk to juudaime like that you baseball idiot. Juudaime just have fun I'll make sure that no one interrupts your rest." said the storm guardian with his usual enthusiasm to please his boss.

Tsuna laughed nervously at his two guardians, he knew that Reborn was up to something but he didn't want to worry them. "You're right I could use a little rest and relaxation thank you Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. I'm probably just a little jumpy when Reborn actually agreed to this vacation."

"By the way just where is the little guy, wasn't he here just a minute ago." Yamamoto looked around for Reborn.

"Baka he's not always going to be around tenth, he has his own business to attend to." Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

As his two friends started arguing, well mostly Gokudera, Tsuna wondered what business did Reborn have, suddenly he felt that this vacation may not be as relaxing as he had hoped.

"Yo Tsuna come on the rest of the group is leaving you behind." Yamamoto said snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

As the group walk in to the hotel two pairs of eyes follow the group mainly the young boss and the blue haired girl. "This should be interesting shouldn't it." The pair of obsidian eyes stated to a pair of missed-matched eyes.

"Kufufufu very interesting little Acrobaleno." Said the pair of missed-matched eyes.

* * *

That is the end of this story this istory will be a ChromexTsuna story. PM me or review the story to tell me what other pairs should I do for this story and no other chrome or tsuna pairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Next chapter will be from my own words. These first 2 chapters are from ravenknight118. Going to try to update at least 1 once every month.

Disclaimer: I don't KHR

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speech"**

* * *

As Tsuna and the famiglia enter the hotel the future boss feels a chill go up his spine, and that's not because of the excitement that he feels for the vacation but dread that a sadistic little baby has something much more dangerous planned for him.

When they get up to the front desk to check in, they are informed of one small detail that they hadn't had information on. The rooms that they had reserved had some problems that came up that morning and that the hotel just didn't have enough rooms for them so some would have to bunk together.

'Damn,' thinks Tsuna 'Reborn must have known about this and didn't tell us. I bet he was the cause for those problems.'

As Tsuna was thinking about that the rest were trying do decide who bunks with who.

"I should bunk with juudaime as I will protect him better." says Gokudera.

"I don't think that anything would go wrong while we're here Gokudera you worry too much. I think that Tsuna can take care of himself, and just needs to relax so I think I should bunk with him." says Yamamoto.

"You baka, you never know what could happen, there might be rival families that want to take him out. So I will bunk with him." Gokudera points out.

As they argue Reborn came up to them and hit them on the head.

"Ita!" they yell.

"Will you two just shut it for a minute and I'll tell you how we're going to settle this. We will draw numbers and who ever gets the same number has to bunk together." says Reborn. Everyone thinks this is a good idea so they agree to it. They one by one pick from a hat and get there numbers.

"Alright now find your pairs and what ever number you have is your room number." said Reborn. They find their roommates and the order is like this Gokudera and Yamamoto in room 237. Sasagawa and Lambo in room 535. Mukuro and Hibari in 139. Finally Tsuna and Chrome in 436. That's when Tsuna realizes what Reborn has planned.

'Damn him.' thinks Tsuna. 'What am I going to do? I do know that I like her but what does she feel about me and is she comfortable with bunking with me?' Tsuna panics.

As all this is going through his head he doesn't see that Chrome is ready to faint.

'Yes I finally have some time with him all by myself!' Chrome screams in her head.

As everyone leaves nobody notices two mischievous glances that Mukuro and Reborn share. They both have one thought in their heads 'This is going to be an interesting stay.'

* * *

Read/Review

Don't forget that I am still looking for other pairs to put into the story for future reference and stories.


	3. An Poll

There is a poll on my profile page, the question is about if I should add danger to the story or not?

going to think some more on the story the poll will end on Christmas Day!


	4. Chapter 3

**EmilyLovesbooks: **Hey Chapter 3 here. Please don't forget my poll on this story is on profile and I really need you to decide for this story. Don't forget to PM me for any other pairings for this story or for another type of story. Also don't forget that the poll will close on Christmas Day around 10 pm in my time. please read and review. Now Tsuna do the disclaimer **NOW!**

**Tsuna**: (sweat drop from fear)

**Reborn: (shakes his head then Kicks Tsuna's back) Dame-Tsuna **

**Tsuna: Ow (rubs his back)**

** Gokudera: **Tenth!

**EmilyLovesbooks: **Someone do the stupid disclaimer before I get **mad!**

**Reborn, Tsuna, and Gokudera: **(all said quickly) **EmilyLovesbooks **doesn't KHR

'Thoughts'

**"**Speech**"**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everybody agreed to settle into the hotel and met each other in 2 hours. As Tsuna, Chrome, and Reborn were walking to their room, it was silent, both thinking about each other.

'Reborn why are you doing this to me?' thought Tsuna. He took a glance at Chrome.

'Chrome just looks so beautiful, the way her hair flows, and those deep purple eyes, she just looks so cute.' thought Tsuna

'Wait did I say cute? I don't like Chrome' thought Tsuna

Reborn heard this and smirk and thought 'Not yet but you will, I hope' looking at Chrome and reading her thoughts.

'Did I do something wrong? Maybe he doesn't like me? Why isn't he talking to me?' Chrome though in her head.

Mukuro-sama chuckled as Chrome was thinking.

"Is there wrong with Tsuna, Mukuro-sama?" asked Chrome in her head( yes Mukuro and Chrome still can talk to each other in her head)

Mukuro reply with a evil smirk " Yes, Tsuna is ignoring you because you never gave him a proper hello."

"What do you mean a proper hello?"

"You never gave his kiss on the cheek."

"Ohh, but how do I get him to forgive?"

"Will you do everything I tell you?"

"Yes Mukuro-sama."

With that Mukuro told Chrome how to get Tsuna to forgive her. Chrome looked down and bushed red at what she would have to do.

"Are you sure that will help him forgive me?"

"Yes I'm positive. Now do this once you get inside of your room alone with Tsuna."

"Yes Mukuro-sama."

"Okay here is our room 436" said Reborn while smirking Reborn open the door.

"This room has two bed so Chrom you and Tsuna will share a bed while I'll get the other bed." Tsuna and Chrome blushed red.

"Well bye"

' I have to share the bed with Chrome? Reborn why did you do that! o my Gosh our bodies pressed together, sharing body heat... no no no no, go away bad thoughts. those thoughts only made Tsuna's blush even more red.

Chrome and Tsuna walked into their own bedroom, once they got in Chrome locked the door. Tsuna turn around and wondered why had she closed the door.

"Chrome why did yo-" but never got to finished the sentence as Chrome out her lips on his. Tsuna blushed even more red, while Chrome blushed even redder than before.

* * *

**EmilyLoves books: **What do you 2 think about the kiss, Tusna, Chrome1

**Chrome and Tsuna( blushed red) **

** Gokudera: **juudaim, your face is all red, do you have a fever? Don't worry tenth as your right hand man I will help you fight this fever over. ( Has his dynamite out)

**Tsuna: No I am fine!**

**EmilyLovesbooks: DON'T YOU DARE LIGHT THOSE DYNAMITE! I'LL KILL YOU! ( runs after Gokudera.)**

**Gokudera: run for you life!**

**EmilyLovesbooks: Oh you better run before I get yea! **(stops running ) Don't forget to read and review hopefully to update soon. Any suggestions PM me I will answer you back! Don't forget about my poll on my profile!


	5. results update

Hey my followers/readers I want to announce my results of my poll. There will be a danger in the story. I don't worry I will I have a one shot for u guys who didn't want danger in the story. I will update soon out of town so yea but will soon review and read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for not updating soon had a ton of school things, club things, sport things, and other stories things to do after all I have to find time. Well I hope you like this story sorry if it is a short chapter.**

**"speech"**

**'thoughts'**

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

**last chapter:**

"Chrome why did you kiss me?"asked Tsuna while blushing

" Cause I-I Really like you.." said Chrome silently and bushing madly

"I couldn't hear you Chrome." said Tsuna with a smirk

"I said I like you already okay! I like you." yelled Chrome

"I never though you would say that." said Tsuna

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Well do you know, what i want know" said Chrome with a blush on her face.

"What is it Chrome-Chan." said Tsuna catching on what she is saying, leaning closer to her face

"Wellllll," Chrome reply while leaning closer." I want to take a shower, bye Tsuna." while backing away from a confused Tsuna back at the bed.

When Chrome closed the door to the bathroom Tsuna was still confused.

'W-what just happened?' thought Tsuna

Tsuna just got up from the bed and wrote a note to Chrome saying where he is going and left to go to Reborn's room.

* * *

**Reborn's room**

"Open up Reborn" yelled Tsuna while knocking on the door.

When the door swing open, Tsuna saw a grumpy looking Reborn

"WHAT do you want Tsuna!?" yelled Reborn that made Tsuna moved back a little.

"What happened to you Reborn? Why are you covered in leafs?" ask Tsuna

"um well, no reason." said Reborn quickly

* * *

**20 MINUTES AGO **

_"Stop moving around" silently yelled Reborn to the person next to him_

_" I'm not moving around that much, besides I can't hear Boss and Chrome talking!" yelled the 10th right hand man_

_" Fine then go up to the door and hear them!" said Reborn_

_"Find then I will you little runt!" said the Boss best friend_

_When Gokurdora was going down the door he purposely push Reborn down the window._

_All Reborn was think when he falling was that he is going to kill Gokurdora._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Well I just fell into a bush, that's all." said Reborn

"Oh okay I forgot why I cam here bye Reborn." said Tsuna

"Bye Tsuna." said Reborn while he closed the door.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the late update and well I'm kind losing all the ideas I had when I adopted this story and I kinda want to stoop this story so up for adoption, I'm am sorry for all my followers and my readers I am really sorry I just lost inspiration for this story. I also wanted to tell you I have this story that has KHR and Naruto crossover, so if you ever want to read my KHR story well here you are, this was my first ever starting story and this will be my first ending story. I wanted you guys to keep reading also if you wanted that crossover story, here is a link**:

s/8816037/1/Sakura-and-KHR-stories.

I hope you like it so farewell my readers and followers! :(


End file.
